


Snowy, Wintry Love

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cliche, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Christmas clichés don't just happen in movies and books. At least that's what You decided when she asked Riko out on a date this Christmas.With her heart drumming loud in her ears and frequently reddening cheeks, You does her best to gift her girlfriend a perfect holiday date.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Snowy, Wintry Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Merryyyyy Christmas, Lydia!!! \^w^/**
> 
> **Who would’ve thought that I’m your Secret Santa, huh~? ;D hahaha**
> 
> **And yes, instead Misty Frosty Love, it is Snowy, Wintry Love! May you enjoy! XD**

You was early.

Early is good.

You smiles nervously as she watched Riko put a beanie over her flowing red hair, scarf fluttering as she took quick steps down the stairs towards the ash-brunette.

_She’s so pretty… Ah, I hope this date goes well… This Christmas date!!_

“Hey, Riko-chan…Ready for our date?” You manages a cool grin after a quick intake of breath, anything to calm her racing heart and nerves on bringing Riko out on a date on one of the most romantic days in the year.

Riko shakes her head with that gentle expression. “You came by an hour earlier than you should…”

_Because I couldn’t wait to see you!_

“Do you know how worried I got thinking that I was late?” Riko brushed the sleeves of her coat while You shrugged.

“It was cute how flustered you got.” You smiled wider when Riko gave her a pointed look.

_And I also had to do a little setting up…_

You stepped closer to help Riko adjust her scarf nicely and Riko’s shoulders relaxed from the comfortable feeling of having You standing so close. “So…this date…”

“Yeah?”

“I thought you weren’t good with the cold?” Riko nodded to their winter wear; she was perfectly okay with the home-date option but You insisted on going out.

“I am…” You drags the silence for a little longer and her head lowered, knowing Riko was trying to read her expression, she looked up with a smirk and playful excitement dancing in her blue hues. “But I figured you’d like some Christmas cliches.”

_I’m here to steal your heart and sweep you off your feet, Riko-chan!_

The eager swimmer adds a confident wink to her practically glowing beam. Taking big pride in seeing Riko’s beautiful face glow a shade of shy pink.

The pianist’s thumb and pointer finger rub at the ends of her sleeve. “I look forward to it.”

_Yes!_

You laughs heartily. “Leave it to me!”

The swimmer turns and heads for the door first, Riko following behind. The moment Riko stepped outside, pulling the door to a close, You stepped onto the porch again with a hand on the door and Riko in between.

“Y-You-chan?!” Riko squeaked and backed up against the door.

_I can do this. I can do this. Riko-chan likes this right?_

“Riko-chan…” You blinks a few times, inching closer subconsciously. “Guess what’s above us.”

“Above us..?” Riko was still feeling light-hearted from being subjected to her all-time favourite kabedon by her all-time favourite person, but looked up she did to see mistletoe hanging above her house’s door. “When did-”

“Hehe.” You pulls her hand back, scratching her cheek with the other. “That’s why I was early.”

Riko’s mouth turns into a small ‘o’ of realization. “So that’s why…”

You nods. “So…”

_A kiss under the mistletoe on Christmas is a cliché isn’t it? You’ll…like this…right??_

With each passing second of Riko looking at the mistletoe, You was worried Riko didn’t like what she did. With each passing second of Riko staring at her with those hazel eyes leading her eyes to her lips, You was freaking out at the idea of having to take the lead.

Riko saves the day with a giggle and a tease. “Taking a kiss already~?”

You nods many more times; feeling her nervousness seeping out of her just from Riko’s gentle laughter and a reserved smile. “Yeah…You know how much I…like your…kisses…”

You turns her head to the side, averting her eyes.

_Ahh gosh, maybe mistletoe kiss as the first cliché was a bad move... for me!_

Riko grins and cups You’s cheek with a gentle but firm touch, guiding the blushing ash-brunette over to her.

_Riko-chan…_

You’s eyes flutter close as her girlfriend presses her lips to hers – kissing her.

Seconds, maybe minutes passed before Riko pulled away and brushed over You’s lips so the ash-brunette quickly opened her eyes to see Riko - Riko smiling lovingly at her.

You's cheeks were a cute strawberry red as she touched her hair, fidgety from her girlfriend's stare. Riko took pride and pleasure in making the usually cool swimmer a blushing mess.

"I thought you weren't too good with Public display of affections?" Riko returns a wink; payback for earlier.

You grunts. "It had to be a surprise so..."

_Putting it indoors would be easily spotted by you..._

The pianist giggles. "You're such a hard worker."

That's a good thing, right?" You asks worriedly.

Riko taps You's nose affectionately, humour in her eyes. "Yes, silly."

_Ah...that's good!!_

You lets out a sigh of relief before realizing she is on the receiving end of teases and seems to be blushing more than her girlfriend is.

_Wait! This isn't right! Riko-chan should be the one getting her heart pounding hard because of me!!_

You turns around and steps beside Riko, offering a hand for the pianist to take.

Riko gladly puts her hand in You's. They barely took a few steps when You whispers in Riko's ears, "That's one."

"Eh?" Riko visibly stiffens, expression surprised and cheeks rosy.

You smiles from ear to ear at making Riko flustered. "One of the Christmas clichés I've got in store for ya!"

You laughs; extra jolly and ready to give Riko a perfect date.

Riko lets You take the lead.

~

Time flew by as they walked around the streets and soon it was night, You guided Riko to where all the Christmas lights were flickering alive and bringing the couple into a new world.

Riko turned a full circle in awe. You stared for as long as she could.

"Beautiful...right?"

_I just wanted to spend Christmas with you..._

"It's really beautiful!" Riko's eyes reflected a million lights but her childlike smile outshone it all.

_Regardless of where…_

You breathes out a puff of cold air. "You are..."

Riko stopped looking left and right and all around. "What..?"

"Nothing." You says quickly. "Nothing but...pretty Christmas lights that I...wanted you to see..."

_Oh gosh, did Riko-chan hear me??_

Riko hummed thoughtfully, You thought she was busted.

_Did she hear what I say? Did she hear that I said she was really beautiful??_

You gulped.

_It would be so embarrassing to be caught being awestruck and lovestruck by my girlfriend..._

Riko subjected You to a few moments more of nervous silence before she giggled and the mood dissipated back to peaceful. “Are you blushing~?”

“I-I’m not…” You pulls her scarf higher above her mouth to cover her cheeks and looked away, knowing her heart wouldn’t be any calmer if she took another good look of Riko illuminated by the Christmas lights.

_Riko-chan is totally teasing me again._

“You-chan…” Riko calls quiet and sweet.

You turns back and her eyes widened. Raising her head to notice the Christmas lights for itself and tiny white flecks floating down to the ground and around them. “It’s…”

“Snowing.” Riko finished for the ash-brunette who lifted her hands to catch some.

“It’s a White Christmas huh~” You scratched her cheek shyly and Riko wondered why.

_To think that my wish came true…_

“It is… We are lucky.” Riko comments, taking a step closer to her girlfriend, bumping shoulders.

_Riko-chan…_

You looks over to Riko who was looking right ahead and the biggest Christmas tree, but the swimmer noticed Riko’s hand edging her way, brushing along hers a little.

_Ah…You’re really the kindest girl out there…_

You intertwines Riko’s hand with hers. Her heart skipping several happy beats when Riko returns a reassuring squeeze.

They stood there basking in an aura and emotion of love, admiring the lights change and danced around them. The chatter of couples and families around You was drowned out from her heartbeat drumming away. And the snowy, wintry cold a distant feeling as You got all the warmth she needed from being connected with Riko, from Riko leaning close and holding hands.

_Oh, right!_

You faces Riko and whispers into the unexpecting pianist’s ear, “This is one too…”

_Ouch!!_

Riko gripped You’s hand too tightly and pulled away apologizing. “Sorry, wait, you mean..?”

_Riko-chan has a strong grip!_

“Huh? Ahh, yeah! The Christmas lights…” You smiles. “That’s a number one Christmas cliché, no?”

Riko stares back for a few seconds before she shook her head. “It’s definitely high on the list.”

You nods in agreement. “Did you like it..?”

“Christmas lights?”

“Yeah.”

“A lot.”

Riko’s smile was all the acknowledgement the high diver needed.

_Oh. The snow is really falling…_

You steps closer to Riko again, just like how she did in the morning and reached up to brush off snow that has gathered considerably on the composer’s beanie and coat. “Wouldn’t want you hidden in the snow.”

Riko’s shoulder shook from laughter. “I wouldn’t want that too.”

Partway of brushing the snow off, You found herself getting lost in hazel eyes that sparkled and shined like no other. Captivated the ash-brunette.

_I could stay lost forever…_

You leaned closer.

_And I wouldn’t mind…_

You’s nose touched Riko’s first before their lips met.

_Riko-chan…_

You moves her lips against Riko’s.

_I love you…_

And she closed her eyes, kissing Riko full and slow and if she had to describe it, she’d call it – Christmas Magic.

Separating after an unknown amount of time, You’s face was bright red and Riko’s hands were cupping those rosy cheeks when she deepened the kiss subconsciously.

You clears her throat and Riko held You’s hand to give her another reassuring squeeze. “R-Ready to go home?”

“Oh…That’s all?”

You smiles; a hint of cheeky poking out of her shy blush. “I believe we’ll have more Christmases together…to give you more clichés…”

“Ah…You-chan…” Riko’s body shook, eyes watery and tugging You’s hand over to her. “Thank you for the best Christmas I could never have imagined.”

_Anything for you..!_

You flashes Riko a HUGE smile. And fell back a step to pull Riko along. “Merry Christmas, Riko-chan~”

Riko laughed at You’s energy. “Merry Christmas.”

“Now let’s go full speed ahead to some hot chocolate!!” You sneaks a salute to Riko who was happy to be led anywhere by You.

“Yousoro~” The pianist sang, grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> **Merry Christmas~ ^w^ Ho! Ho! Ho!**
> 
> **I hope y’all mega enjoyed this story to bits!! Hehe~ >w< **
> 
> **It was a wholeeee lot of fun to write! And to just stop and think about how loving You and Riko are..!! Ughhh, I love them!! *O***
> 
> **There was also a whole lot of cliches to choose from, which I would love for y’all to leave more in the comments! What other Winter/Christmas cliches are there?**
> 
> **Let me know so I can write more YouRiko cliché moments hehehe :3**
> 
> **Ah, and let me know your favourite parts of this story! ;D**
> 
> **Until then…Have a Merry Jolly Happy Smiley Christmas, y’all!! ^w^//**


End file.
